Albatross
by Skovko
Summary: Even though she didn't want it, she agreed to an open relationship because she didn't want to lose him. When she finally decides to play the other side, he gets angry. His anger finally makes her admit the feelings she's been hiding deep down.


_"Why do you always have to cheat on me? Am I not enough for you?" She cried._  
 _"No," he flat out admitted._  
 _"Roman!" She sobbed._  
 _"You're the only woman I love," he said._  
 _"You got a funny way to show it," she cried._  
 _"Maggie, it's just the way of the animal kingdom. All species reproduce with several partners," he said._  
 _"Not all," she said._  
 _"Name one that doesn't," he challenged._  
 _"Penguins, gibbons, swans, black vultures, wolves, albatrosses," she started._  
 _"Of course you know shit like that," he cut her off and shook his head. "You're the only woman I love. You can be sure of that. But I need to fuck other women. I need to feel like a real man."_  
 _"A real man?" She shook her head too._  
 _"How about an open relationship?" He asked._

Angry eyes stared at her across the room. She looked into Roman's dark brown eyes as they seemed to grow more angry for each second that passed. He had no right to be angry. He was the one suggesting an open relationship three months ago, giving himself a free pass to fuck every living thing on the planet, but now that she had finally decided to play the other side too, he looked angry.

"You're still with me?" A sweet voice brought her focus back to him.

She smiled at him as she held his hand. Tye was a good man and for a while she had wanted to kiss him. Over the last couple of months she had been talking with him more and more, slowly developing some sort of feelings for him that she had forced down until now. She had just given in and that first kiss was better than she had dreamed about.

"Yeah, sorry, just spaced out," she answered.

He turned his head and met Roman's angry eyes too.

"So it's true?" He asked as he looked at her again.  
"What is?" She asked.  
"That you and Roman are in an open relationship," he answered. "Either that or you've recently broken up because I doubt you'd be kissing me in front of him otherwise."  
"It's true," she sighed.

She looked down ashamed. Tye had to see her as a whore right in that moment.

"Too bad. I was hoping you had broken up," he said.

She looked up surprised and was met with his eyes that looked sad.

"I'm not gonna lie, Maggie. We've gotten close recently and I've fallen in love with you and as much as I wanna kiss you again and take you back to my room, I don't wanna be a piece of toy," he said.  
"You're not," she said.  
"Then what am I? If you're still with him, then what else could you possible want from me than a quick roll in the hay and then go back to tell him about it?" He asked.  
"It's not like that. We might have an open relationship but I have never..." She started.  
"Until now," he sighed. "I don't wanna be your first that you go back to tell him about. I wanna be your only one and I don't want him to know about what we do inside a bedroom."  
"I'm sorry, Tye," she said.  
"So am I," he said.

He gave her a weak smile and then stood up and left the room. He had barely made it out of there before Roman sat down on the now empty chair. He still looked very angry and she let out a little sigh.

"What?" She asked wearily.  
"What the fuck was that? Why were you kissing Tye?" He sneered.  
"Because I wanted to," she answered.

His eyes turned even more angry and he pursed his lips in a thin line.

"Why are you so angry? You're the one who wanted an open relationship," she said.  
"Not so you could sleep around," he said.  
"Then why?" She asked.  
"It's only okay when I do it," he answered.

Her mouth opened and she stared at him in disbelief. Somehow it made sense. He knew back then when he convinced her about an open relationship that she would never actually do it. She would never cheat on him. It was just him getting to play with whoever he wanted while she stayed faithful and waited for him. Until now. But she knew she was still the same. She would never have kissed Tye if she hadn't begun falling for him.

"You're a fucking douchebag," she said.  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
"I'm not a fucking marionette dancing after your strings," she stood up. "You claim to love me, yet you want all your little side pieces and you proudly tell me about them to make me feel even worse."  
"I do love you," he grabbed her hand.  
"Tough shit, because I don't love you anymore," she pulled her hand away.  
"Maggie?" He sounded nervous.  
"We're done, Roman!" She hissed.  
"You don't mean that," he said.

She rolled her eyes and turned around, walking towards the door to get away from him.

"If you leave now, I'm not taking you back!" He yelled after her.

She flipped him off over her shoulder, not even caring to give him a second look, before she disappeared out of the room, leaving him at the party to fuck whoever he chose to be his rebound. She didn't care anymore and as she stood in the elevator and ran it through her head, she hadn't cared for a while. Another man had entered her mind and heart but she had denied it to herself. She couldn't deny it anymore.

Tye had just tossed his shirt across the room. He wasn't angry. He was frustrated and sad and he couldn't help but feel played somehow. He was in love with Maggie and it had been the right thing to let her know but it didn't stop him from hurting right in that moment. A knock sounded on the door and he walked towards it fast.

"What?" He half yelled as he tore it open. "Maggie? Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I didn't know it was you."  
"It's okay," she smiled sweetly.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I'm an albatross," she answered. "They... ehm... they..."  
"They mate for life," he couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face.  
"You know?" She asked.  
"I watch a lot of Animal Planet," he chuckled.  
"I broke up with him right after you left. You said what I needed to hear, and truth is that I can't lie to myself anymore. I'm in love with you too," she said.

He spun around on the spot and shook his ass and arms a bit.

"What are you doing?" She laughed.  
"The male albatross does a ritual dance to get a mate," he grinned.  
"You're a fucking idiot," she grinned back. "In a good way."  
"Good," he pulled her into his arms. "Because I can't get that kiss out of my head and I want some more sugar, so give it to me."

He leaned down and kissed her while his hands went under her ass to lift her up. She locked her legs around his waist as he carried her the few steps into his room, slammed the door and leaned her up against it.

"Is this real?" He leaned his forehead against hers. "You're not gonna go poof and disappear over night?"  
"Go poof?" She laughed. "I'll leave if you ask me to but I really hope you'll let me stay."  
"You're not going any fucking where," he grinned.

His grin didn't fade as he carried her to the bed and got her naked in record time. She watched as he got out of his own pants and briefs as well before joining her on the bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "We don't actually have to."  
"Shut up," she bit down on his neck. "Just shut up and give me what I want."  
"Damn, sugar, you got a bossy side," he chuckled.  
"Your last chance to get rid of me now that you've seen it," she chuckled back.  
"Hell no. I'll have you whipped in no time or I'll let you whip me," he rolled on top of her. "Either way you're mine now."  
"Claiming me?" She asked.

He thrust into her hard, making her arch her back and let out a loud moan.

"Better fucking believe it!" He thrust in again. "You're not getting away from me again."  
"I don't want to," she moaned. "More, Tye! Please! I want you so bad!"

He snapped his hips forward again and again, taking her with long, hard thrusts, making her cry out so sweetly after a while. He leaned down and kissed her neck while he sped up a bit and pushed himself over the edge as well.

They laid still for a little while until he lifted his head with a boyish grin and kissed her again. He released her after the kiss and she went to the bathroom to clean up. He was under the duvet when she came back. He lifted it up and she joined him under it. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her cheek while he reached for the switch on the bed lamp.

"Sleep tight, sugar," he whispered.

He woke up to a pair of crystal blue eyes looking at him. A smile immetiately appeared on his face as he pulled her a little closer and pecked her lips. She hadn't left. He wasn't a piece of toy. She really wanted him.

"Morning albatross," she snickered a little.  
"Morning sugar," he pecked her lips again. "I think you're the first woman to ever call me albatross. I like it."  
"Good," she smiled.  
"You actually stayed," he tightened his arms a bit. "I wasn't sure you would."  
"I'm not a liar," she said.  
"I know and I'm sorry for not completely trusting you. That won't happen again," he said.  
"I do have to go though," she said.  
"What? Why?" He asked.  
"I need to go back to my room," she answered.

He let out a sigh and let go of her. He rolled over on his back and stared up in the ceiling.

"You're going back to him?" He asked.  
"What happened to the trust?" She asked.  
"You just said..." He started.  
"I said I need to go back to my room," she rolled around on her stomach and lifted herself up on her elbows so she could look in his eyes. "I didn't say I was going back to him."

He looked a bit confused and she gave him a sideways smile.

"I need to get my stuff," she said.

He felt so stupid but she just started giggling a bit and he reached a hand up to stroke her cheek before grabbing behind her head and pull her down for a kiss.

"You need me to go with you?" He asked.  
"No, I can handle it," she answered.  
"Hurry back," he said.  
"I'll run as fast as I can," she said. "You're gonna stay naked, right?"  
"Anything for you, sugar," he laughed. "But at some point we gotta go out for breakfast."  
"Or call for room service and stay in bed all day," she offered.  
"I love the way your mind works," he said.


End file.
